Eccrine and apocrine sweat glands are found in the human armpit. While the eccrine glands produce an aqueous secretion in response to heat, the apocrine glands can secrete a viscous secretion in response to stress. This apocrine sweat is a complex mixture containing, among other things, steroids, cholesterol and other fats and approx. 10% proteins. Bacterial decomposition of the contents of the apocrine sweat produces unpleasant body odor under the armpit from the initially odorless secretion.
The decomposition products of apocrine perspiration, which contribute significantly to body odor, in particular axillary body odor, can be divided into three classes: the first class is short chain C4-C10 fatty acids which can be linear, branched, saturated and unsaturated (for example isovaleric acid, 3-methyl-2-hexenoic acid, 3-hydroxy-3-methylhexanoic acid), the second class forming short-chain linear or branched sulfanyl alcohols, the third class includes different steroid hormones and their metabolic products. (e.g., 5-α-androstenol and 5-α-androstenone).
Body odor can thus be combated by avoiding the bacterial breakdown of the sweat or by using perfume to cover the body odor. In order to avoid the bacterial degradation of the sweat, the prior art uses antimicrobial substances which reduce the number of perspiration-destroying bacteria on the skin by killing or inhibiting the growth of these bacteria. Furthermore, active ingredients are known which reduce and/or prevent the formation of decomposition products by the blocking of bacterial enzymes. In addition, it is known to absorb the volatile decomposition products by physical and/or chemical interaction and in this way to avoid unpleasant body odor. In addition, the formation of body sweat can also be reduced by the use of antiperspirant active ingredients so that less or no decomposition products can be formed by the perspiration-decomposing bacteria. There is, however, still a need for cosmetic agents which have both a high and a long-lasting deodorizing effect.
The use of 2-butyloctanoic acid as a deodorizing agent is known from the prior art. European patent EP 0 742 004 B1 discloses the use of dialkyl-substituted acetic acids such as 2-butyloctanoic acid as antibacterial, antimycotic or antiviral active ingredients.
Active ingredient combinations of dialkyl-substituted acetic acids having one or more substances selected from the group of monoglycerol monoalkyl ethers, the diglycerol monoalkyl ethers, the triglycerol monoalkyl ethers, the monoglycerol dialialkyl ethers, the diglycerol dialkyl ethers and the triglycerinedialkyl ethers are disclosed in EP 1 461 004 B1.
The assignee of the prior art mentioned above distributes deodorants and antiperspirants containing 2-butyloctanoic acid. Polyglyceryl-2 caprates or polyglyceryl-2 dipolyhydroxystearates are used as emulsifiers, for example, in the market products.